detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Lee and Brandy
This article features the relationship between . Overview Lee and Brandy's relationship started off on the wrong foot - after Lee's popularity instantly rose after "his" infamous Prank, Brandy just claimed him as her own boyfriend much to Ping's dismay. Yet at one point, it's hard to tell if Brandy is still acting or if she really feels something for Lee. In "Double Date" it could be assumed she has a bit of emotion as she blushed when they were close and at the end of the episode she said something along the lines of "You see what happens when you actually get to know somebody?"Detentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 5 - "Double Date". Episodes Showing a Conflict * Blitzkrieg Bop'd - Before the prank, Brandy humiliated Holger and called Cam and Lee names like "totally nobody friends". Later, after the prank, she easily claimed Lee as her boyfriend and cornered him, telling him to be good to her when people were watching. As she walked off, Lee watched her with a confused and stunned look. * Jock and Roll High School - Brandy forcefully told Lee to sit with her, luckily, at the jock's table were Lee needed to be. * Skate or Die - Brandy tries to force Lee to help her with Kimmie campaign to win student of the week election. He refuses to help. Later that day when Brandy tried to bust Lee's hiding spot, he kissed her to shut her up. Leaving Brandy troubled since it was her first kiss and "it didn't felt right" * Friday Night Bites - Due Lee's being grounded, he couldn't/didn't want to go to Brady's party. To make Lee present there, Brandy blackmailed him that she will tell Barrage about him sneaking out of detention. * Disco History Times - Brandy gets mad at Lee believing that he wanted to ruin "her show" on purpose (as another prank) by sending a virus to all student body cellphones. * 15th Graders - Brandy was "proud" of Lee for his sacrifice to confront the fearsome 15th graders after school, though, she only cared for being the "winner's girlfriend". * Welcome to Factory Island - Everytime she saw Lee and Tina interact, Brandy pulled him away from her, complaining about Tina trying to make time with "her guy". * Down with Lee Club - Once again, Brandy got jealous, thinking that Lee has flirted with Tina while in reality, he only asked her if she'd like to go to the "Patsy for Hire" concert with him. Lee tried to explain that to Brandy but she thought he intended to go with her instead of Tina and joyfully kissed Lee on his cheek, making him wonder why everything had to be to difficult. Eventually, he orders four tickets for the concert in order to get rid of Brandy. * The Hair Incident - After Tina revealed that the Glamazon all use hair-extensions, Brandy feared that Lee thought she looked terrible and wouldn't like her anymore. She asked him out to go to the mall with her after school, failing to have him since Lee told her he had detention. Thus Brandy claimed she sometimes felt like Lee was "cheating on her" with detention and told him she was going to get back at Tina for revealing her bleach-incident. Although he told Brandy he couldn't make it to the mall, Lee eventually goes to protect Tina and hides when Brandy spotted him in a corner and chased after him. * If the Shoe Fits - Brandy gets mad at Lee for not texting her that he would show up at Brad's pool party. * The Cam-didate - Brandy was against Lee as president and was on Cam's side. She remarked that she was mad at Lee for taking Tina to Brad's party and thus got into a major fight with him. * Double Date - Brandy was disappointed when Lee hasn't had time for her to do the checklist with her on her magazine and was angered by him not knowing her eye color, while she knew a lot about his. * Mastermind - Since everyone thought Ruby Kwee was behind the big prank, Brandy refused to talk to Lee. * Tales from Decrypt - Brandy was mad at Lee for not checking his phone when she texted him, telling him that she needed his help for her history test she'd have at the very morning. Lee couldn't help her and so told Cam to study with her instead. * The Dance Part 1 - This episode marks where Brandy officially pulls away from Lee and gets closer to Cam. She was mad at him for warning Cam about a trap and not her and angered that Lee hasn't asked her to the dance. Episodes Showing a Friendship * Friday Night Bites - Eventually, Lee tried to help Brandy with her party and even shared the dance together. * Double Date - Brandy forced Lee to walk her to class and carry her books, much to his dismay since he was looking for Biffy. Later, she decided to follow Lee while sneaking out of detention and going after Biffy, which wasn't too successful. The next day, Brandy followed Lee again, this time more concentrated and nicer to him, meaning that she might have enjoyed spending time with Lee. Together, they break into the Mann, Wurst and Finnwitch company, where Biffy's parents are working. At one point, Lee pulls Brandy close to him to hide her, resulting both to blush because of the small space between them. Later, when Biffy lurked them into a room and trapped them inside with no lights on, Brandy admitted her fear of the dark. Lee comforted her and held her hand to make her feel safe. Once the investigations were done, Lee met with Brandy in a video chat, she telling him that she had fun with him and would love to do it again. Lee gladly agreed, complimented her for being so helpful and crafty. * Return of the Ping - Brandy was part of the crowd who cheered for Lee after the second prank was pulled. * Big Chicken - Lee helped Brandy to get Grayson to the principal's Office to admit that he was responsible for the whole cheating thing. Eventually, Grayson traps them in a sticky white substance, resulting Lee and Brandy to stick together at their sides. Tina and Jenny spot them walking together like that, thinking that Brandy and Lee started dating again. Once freed and failed at another try to get to Grayson, the duo sits together in the school halls, Brandy bringing up the whole "Tina or Jenny" thing Lee is dealing with. She admits that she knew Lee has had a crush on Tina the whole time and encourages him to go and confess to Tina. Lee eventually agrees and goes to look for Tina. * Enter the Serpent - Jenny finds a picture of Lee and Brandy kissing. Jenny questions it and Brandy responded with her and him dating briefly and Tina knowing everything. Trivia *Lee and Brandy kissed at least two times ** Each time the kiss was initiated by Lee, yet the only reason for it was to shut Brandy up. * Brandy's constantly breaking up with Lee and getting back together. Lee stays indifferent any way. * Brandy always forces Lee to walk her to the classroom while holding hands. ** Lee also has to carry her books. * Lee has Brandy's photo * Brandy knows quite a lot about Lee like his exact eye colour, love interest, favourite dessert. Gallery 1 Brandy and Lee running after Biffy.JPG 6 Aren't you gonna ask me about my day..JPG 11 Perfect.JPG 13 Green Hazmats.JPG 20 Blushing.JPG 21 Pretty smooth.JPG 22 Running in after Biffy.JPG 23 Lee Ping, we finally meet... Knock Knock.JPG Fnb4.png Leebrandy.png No! Lina!!! DX.png References Category:Relationships Category:Detentionaire Category:Love Interests